Blank Geass
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: A mysterious transfer student transferred to Lelouch's class. C.C. seems know who's that person. Does he intend to be one of Lelouch's ally? Or will he go to Suzaku's side?
1. A New Transfer Student

Author's notes : in this story, I added one original character as the protagonist. Please review and enjoy your reading.

- A New Transfer Student -

One day in Asford Gakuen...

"Good morning everyone, today there's a new transfer student from England. Come in, Grayford," Viletta-sensei called for the transfer student.

The transfer student came in and stood beside Viletta-sensei (the sexiest teacher in Asford Gakuen). Both of girls and boys gasped because of the beautifulness of that blue haired boy.

"You can introduce yourself now, Grayford," the transfer student nodded.

"My name is Ren Endalaus Grayford. From now on please give me all of your guidance," he bowed to all of his new classmates. Viletta stared at him and smiled at him.

"How about a 'nice to meet you all', Grayford? You're too formal," Viletta reminded him.

"Ah, I forgot. Then, nice to meet you all," finally he said. Everyone burst into laugh mode and laughed at him.

'Totally a nice day for him,' Viletta thought while smiling at the blue haired boy.

On the break time, every student had their own lunch in different places. Lelouch stayed in the class and read his new book.

"Excuse me; you're Lelouch Lamperouge, right?" Ren approached him. Lelouch looked at his new classmate without any clue about who's him.

"Yes, I am," Lelouch answered.

"... Did you have any business with me? More importantly, who... are you?"

"I'm your new classmate, Ren. How could you forget me that fast?"

"Aa, so you're the transfer student,"

"Then, what do you want from me?" Lelouch continued.

"Well, it's nothing particulars, I just want to greet you,"

"Hey, Lelouch, let's shake hands," Ren smiled and gave Lelouch a hand. Lelouch stared at him with a confused stare. Hesitantly, he reached out Ren's hand without realizing that Ren's smile change into a mysterious smile.

"Is it enough?" Lelouch asked with a dejected glare. Ren smiled again and released Lelouch's hand.

"It's enough. By the way, it's very nice to meet you, Lelouch," slowly and softly, Ren kissed Lelouch cheek.

"...!!!!!!" Lelouch startled and covered his pink colored cheek with his hand.

"It's my greeting. See you,"

After Ren left, Lelouch sighed. In front of Lelouch's class, Rolo accidently saw Ren who left with a devilish smile.

"That person... impossible," he mumbled while watching that person's back.

Ren walked through the corridor and went out to the outside of the school. He looked above and saw C.C. who was looking at him from the rooftop.

C.C. stared at him with a doubt to her own eyesight and Ren looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Merveille..." she whispered.

Ren smiled at her with his mysterious smile and left.

- Chapter 1. A New Transfer Student *End* -


	2. A New Candidate for Knight of the Round

Author's notes : I don't own Code Geass and I just want to say thanks for all of the reader.

- A New Candidate for the Knight of the Round -

"Suzaku, have you heard the news?" asked Gino cheerfully.

"What is it?" asked Suzaku without any interest in that 'news'.

"I heard that there's a new candidate for the new Knight of the Round," Gino answered.

"What? New candidate? Are you sure?" asked Suzaku doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'm very sure because I heard that from Schneizel-sama personally," answered Gino.

"Schneizel-sama?" Suzaku stopped.

"Yeah, Schneizel-sama also said that he transferred to Asford Gakuen," Gino continued.

"Asford Gakuen? In which class?" asked Suzaku curiously.

"Hm... I think I heard Schneizel-sama said that he..."

"... Transferred to the same class as yours (Suzaku)," before Gino could end his words, someone who stand behind him continued on Gino's words.

"Yes, the same class as you, Suza... huh?" Gino realized something and looked at the blue haired boy behind him.

"Hi," the blue haired boy greeted them.

"Who are you?" asked Suzaku at the suspicious blue haired boy.

"The name's Ren Endalaus Grayford, please call me 'Ren', Suzaku-san," Ren smiled.

"So, you're the new candidate for the Knight of the Round?" asked Suzaku politely.

"I'm not really sure but as you said, I'm the new candidate for the Knight of the Round," Ren answered. Gino stared at Ren with his sparkling eyes.

"So your name is Ren. My name is Gino Weinberg, nice to meet you, Ren!" happily, Gino shake Ren's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Gino-san,"

"Call me 'Gino', you don't to be too formal like that," Gino hit Ren's back

"Al-alright," answered Ren weakly.

"How did you know my name?" asked Suzaku suspiciously.

"Huh?"

"My name, how did you know it? Did Schneizel-sama told you?" asked Suzaku again.

"Well, it's not him who told me about you, it's Your Majesty who told me. Not only about Suzaku-san, Your Majesty told me about the entire member of the Knight of the Round," Ren answered calmly.

"Your Majesty told you personally?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" asked Ren confused. Suzaku silenced.

"... no, it's nothing," Suzaku replied.

Ren smirked. He lied to Suzaku despite the fact that he met Charless zi Brittania personally for another 'reason'.

"Are you done?" asked Suzaku coldly. He seems a bit pissed off by Ren without a reason.

"Yeah, I'm done. By the way, did you two see Bismarck-san?"

"Do you have any business with him?" asked Suzaku suspiciously. Ren smiled with his innocent smile.

"Yeah, I want to meet him. I always idolize him, you know?"

"... is that so?" Suzaku asked. Ren nodded.

"If you two didn't see him, I'll excuse myself, then. Bye,"

Ren tried to evade the pinch situation because of Suzaku's suspicion.

Suzaku watched Ren's back and tried to get rid of his suspicion towards him. Ren looked at Suzaku for a while then he went off and left a mysterious trace in Suzaku's heart with his smile.

- Chapter 2. A New Candidate for the Knight of the Round *End* -


	3. Character Database

- Character Database -

Name: Ren Endalaus Grayford

Age : Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Height: 179 cm

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Blue Sky

Eyes: Gold

Geass: Blank Geass

Knightmare: Gaea

Status: Student of Asford Academy / Candidate of the Knight of the Round

Hobby: nothing

Favorite: Bishies (no joking!)

A mysterious transfer student with a mysterious background too. He seems know C.C. and has met Rolo before. No one knew about his intention to followed C.C.'s trace, the only thing they knew is that he was one of the geass user.

Notes: he really like to befriend with many people though he doesn't like stupid people. His favorite among the entire guy was Lelouch (his capability and knowledge) and Suzaku (his power and dedication).

- End of Character Database -


	4. The Flowers Symbol

Author's notes : I don't own Code Geass and thanks for reading this fic.

- The Flowers Symbol -

In the morning in Asford Gakuen, a blue haired boy who brought much kind of roses, walked accross the corridor cheerfully. Many people stared at him but he doesn't care at all.

"Good morning, Viletta-sensei!" Ren greeted Viletta when he met her in front of the lab.

"Good morning, Grayford," she replied. When she saw Ren brought so many roses, she startled a bit and said...

"What are you going to do with so many roses? Do you intend to confess your love?" asked Viletta curiously. Ren smiled and picked one of the roses and gave it to Viletta.

"This is for Viletta-sensei," he said. Viletta accepted it with a confused feeling.

"Red Rose originally symbolize beauty and courage, that rose's meaning suits you very much, Villeta-sensei"

Ren smiled innocently. Viletta blushed (a bit) and replied his smile with her genuine smile.

"You praised me too much but, I'm grateful. Thank you, Grayford,"

"No need to thank me because, I'm happy enough if Viletta-sensei like that flower," he replied.

"Then I need to excuse myself. See you later, Viletta-sensei,"

Ren waved his hand to Viletta and left. Viletta looked at the rose once more and smiled again.

In the class, Lelouch sighed while he was watching outside the window. He didn't realize Ren's approaching.

Suddenly, a bouquet of white and pink roses appeared before Lelouch eyes and made him almost had a heart attack.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" asked Lelouch angrily. He tried to overcome his shock. Ren smiled and gave one of the rose bouquets he has to Lelouch.

"I just want to give you this," answered Ren hastily.

"Rose?" Lelouch murmured with a puzzled mind.

"Yeah, White Rose symbolized charms and secrecy. Pink Rose means grace and gentility. They suit you perfectly, Lelouch,"

"... Though there's another meanings for that pairing..." Ren whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Did you like the flowers?" Ren tried to change the topic.

"I didn't say if I hate them, but I didn't say if I like them either," answered Lelouch hesitantly.

"I'm glad to hear that," replied Ren calmly. He smiled and Lelouch blushed because of that. Lelouch covered his face with the flowers he had from Ren.

"Alright then, I must go now. See you, Lelouch," Ren kissed Lelouch's cheek and ran away. Lelouch couldn't say anything except sat hopelessly and looked at the bouquet of roses confusedly.

Unknowingly, Rolo approached him.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" asked Rolo suddenly. Lelouch startled and hid the bouquet of roses automatically.

"... A bouquet of roses...? Who gave it to you?" Rolo stared at the bouquet of roses curiously.

"... I had it from one of my friend," Lelouch explained. Rolo stared at his brother's blushing face.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Rolo suspiciously.

"N-no, he's just my new classmate who transferred here yesterday," Lelouch answered hastily.

"Transfer student? You mean the blue haired one?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Rolo silenced after he heard his brother's answer.

"I thought I saw the wrong person..." Rolo murmured and Lelouch stared at his little brother with a puzzled mind.

From the outside of the class, Ren watched over Lelouch and Rolo. He smirked.

'It looks like that witch hasn't approached him and hid herself somewhere in this school,' he thought.

"It's getting more interesting," he whispered while looking at Rolo.

In his mind, he remembered about a short boy with a cold expression tried to shot him with a gun.

The figure of young Rolo's who had killed many people with his own hands.

Yes, the figure of a boy who end up as his prey.

Ren looked at the roses he has and took the only black colored rose. He smiled and threw that black rose away.

He doesn't need the black one. The black colored rose which resembling a farewell. The black colored rose which symbolizing a death.

- Chapter 3. The Flowers Symbol *End* -


End file.
